Winds of a Hurricane
by princessxoamber
Summary: While a hurricane hits their town, Jasper and Bella rehash something that should have been told long ago. Will they survive the winds threatening to blow them apart? And what will be the aftermath, once the storm has calmed? **May be continued**


**A/N: Okay, so this story has got to be my favorite that I worked on for contests this last month. Not only were the contest people awesome to chat with, and make friends with, but I just loved writing this story. I've always wanted to do a full length Jasper/Bella all human story, but I never really thought of the idea. So I'm hoping this is going to be the one that does it. Although, I can't promise when I'll write more for it, or how long it will be. So I'm going to mark it as complete until I'm going to extend it, that is...if ya'll want it extended. **

**Showers to Flowers O/S Contest-** **.?zx=97a1ba43f1ce751a**

**Number of Picture Chosen: Number 4 **

**Pen Name: PrincessxoAmber**

**Beta: KareBear1965**

**Title: Winds of a Hurricane**

**Word Count: 2,752**

**Rating: Mature **

**Pairing: Jasper and Bella **

**Summary: While a hurricane hits their town, Jasper and Bella rehash something that should have been told long ago. Will they survive the winds threatening to blow them apart? And what will be the aftermath, once the storm has calmed? **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Twilight or any of its characters, although, I'd love to take Jasper Whitlock for a ride just once…..**

Winds of a Hurricane

I loved sitting on the beach while Jasper surfed. Seeing him ride the waves, so wild and carefree, was as refreshing for me as much as it was for him. Sometimes when he was out there, I lived vicariously through him. If he was excited about the surf for the day then I was excited too, that just how we were. It was like we could feed off of the others' emotions.

Jasper Whitlock has been a permanent fixture in my life for the last six years. We met, in our senior year of high school. I had just moved in with my dad in the small town of Forks, Washington. I tripped on the sidewalk my very first day and ever since then Jasper has been looking out for me. We spent three awkward months as friends, but both of us wanting more. After that he finally got the balls to ask me out after a rumor was started that I was going to go out with Mike Newton, Jasper's backup quarterback for the football team. The first date ended in a fit of giggles instead of a kiss, but after that Jasper pulled out all the stops to impress me, I told him it wasn't necessary, but he said nothing was too good for me.

Jasper's family could be compared to the Hilton's. They owned so many things, it was hard to actually pin point just one. Jasper had a brother name Peter, who was married to a girl named Charlotte. They lived in wedded bliss near Jasper's family, who had since relocated to Texas. They bought a ranch to enjoy in their older age. Jasper didn't speak to his family anymore, well at least not his parents; he never told me why and would only get angry, whenever I tried to get it out of him. Charlotte called once a week to let me know what was going on with them, and I would relay the message to Jasper. Sometimes he would speak to his brother, but it was very rare.

Earlier this morning, Charlotte called to tell me that Jasper's father, William, was sick and might not last much longer. The worst part was that he was asking to see his son. I didn't know how to get Jasper to speak to his father, but I knew I had to because I didn't want him to have any regrets later in life.

Suddenly, I couldn't think straight anymore. Jasper emerged from the water and shook the water from his curls, his arm around his board and his shorts sticking to his legs. I absentmindedly licked my lips at the sight of him.

"Hey there, pretty girl, whatcha thinkin' about?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

"Oh nothing, just this storm that's about to roll in," I shrugged and stood to shake the sand off of me, "How were the waves?"

"Weren't you watching?" his eyebrow quirked and I giggled, "they're pretty good, this storm is gonna hit hard."

It was true. We were about to get hit with a hurricane on our beach in North Carolina. We moved here after our high school graduation to go to Duke for school. We ended up near the shores of Ocean Isle and fell in love with the beach. We tried to make our way out here at least once a day when the weather cooperated. Sometimes we'd just take a walk and collect shells or shark teeth, and other times ended in a water fight along the shoreline. It was late July, and hurricane season was in full swing. This time it was Maria that was heading toward our paradise to wreak havoc.

"I already went to the store and got water and batteries," I commented, "How long we got until it's here?"

Jasper always had a way with weather. He could tell when a storm was coming, usually before a meteorologist would, and we could sit and listen to it, sometimes we'd make love during a storm, and it was always more intense because of what I called, 'Jasper's connection' to the storm.

"I'd say late tonight or the early morning is when she'll start," He nodded toward the sky, "It's gonna be a rough one."

We walked back to our car and drove the short three miles to our house. "You don't think we need to leave do you?" I asked as I got out of the car and walked into the house.

"No I don't think so, it'll be tough, but we should be alright," Jasper put his board in the garage and went toward the bathroom to wash the salt water off him.

I made us a quiet dinner, and we caught up on some stuff we had saved on our DVR. Jasper and I were both teachers at a local high school. He taught history, and I taught English. Since the storm was coming, the summer school classes, we were teaching were canceled for a few days, and we were taking advantage of it by spending time together.

The night passed quickly and before I knew it, the winds were roaring outside our windows. I turned over in bed and noticed the spot next to me was cold. I got out of bed, reached for my robe, and wobbled sleepily to where I knew Jasper was.

He sat at our dinner table, watching out the back sliding glass window as the winds tore up and blew parts of trees and other things all across our yard. I stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders. "What's wrong Jasper?"

"Nothing sweetheart, go back to sleep, I just wanted to watch it," he never turned to look at me, and I could tell something else was bothering him.

"Have you talked to Peter?" I wondered, hoping that maybe that was the source of his insomnia.

"No, not in a few weeks, why?" he finally turned around to look at me, and I guess saw the worry in my eyes.

"It's your dad Jasper. He's sick. Maybe once this clears up, we can head out there, and you can see him," I offered with a smile.

"No, Bella, that won't happen," He said sternly. Jasper never used that voice with me, unless he seriously meant business.

"Why not?" I couldn't understand why they didn't speak anymore.

"We can't do anything right now, Bella, so drop it," He stood from his chair and walked toward the kitchen.

"We can talk about it," I offered.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." Jasper slammed down the glass of water he had gotten, and it sprayed all over the counter.

"Why won't you go? Char said he's really sick. He might not make it, and he's asking for you."

"It doesn't matter, Bella."

"It matters to me."

"You really wanna know?" he asked, I nodded my head, "Fine, he told me to end things with you right before graduation. The choices were ending things with you, or he'd disown me and forget he ever had another son."

I stumbled back against the counter and lowered myself to the ground. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I had been the cause of this whole mess between his family.

"Me? What did I do?" I finally spoke.

"Nothing, Bella, you did nothing wrong. He's just judgmental."

"This is about money?"

"Bella, drop it. Stop doing this to yourself."

"No, I'm not good enough right? Because my father was just the lonely police chief and my mother was the flighty, free spirit."

The thunder roared loudly outside and when the lightening came it knocked out all the power in our house. The small light in the kitchen was gone, and so was Jasper's face from my vision.

"Please don't talk like that Bella," I could hear the desperation in his voice, and I wanted nothing more to hug him, but I knew that it wouldn't make this better.

"Why? Why would you choose me over your whole family?" I felt the tears that I had tried so hard to hide fall down my face, and as if he knew that they fell, Jasper leaned down to my level on the floor and wiped them away with his thumb.

"Because, you crazy girl, I love you," He kissed me sweetly on the mouth, and I let out a sob.

"But they are your family," I argued.

"And you are my wife. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you Bella, and nothing was going to stop me from being with you," I climbed into his lap, and he just held me close.

I cried, and as if the storm was playing on my emotions, it got stronger the harder I cried. I cried for Jasper's loss. I cried for Jasper's love, and I cried because no matter what he'd have to go back there and then all they would try to do was tear us apart.

Once my sobs slowed, Jasper laid us down on the kitchen floor, "What are you doing Jasper?" I whispered into the night.

"I'm going to make love to my wife," He whispered back as he kissed along my jaw and untied my robe from around me.

"Jas, please," I let out a small moan.

"I'm going to take care of you sweetheart." Jasper pushed my nightgown up to my breast and placed small open mouthed kisses across my stomach. The muscles there tightened with each pass of his lips. I wanted nothing more than to feel his mouth on me again, so I grabbed the back of his head and laced my hands through his curls and pulled him toward where I wanted him.

Another loud crash of thunder rang out through the sky, and the winds were reaching high miles per hour all around us. We didn't let the storm break our bubble of love though.

My hands moved from Jasper's head as he continued his assault on my body toward the hem of the t-shirt he was wearing. I pulled it up and over his head quickly and pushed on him, so he would roll onto his back.

I mimicked his action and heard a gluttonous groan come from his lips followed by a, "Bella."

"Yes, Jas?" I asked innocently. I placed a finger at the waistband of his boxer shorts and rubbed along his pelvic bone.

"Oh sugar, you are askin' for it," He threatened. Jasper may have lived in Fork's when we met, but he was a good old southern boy at heart, and I loved when his accent was let loose.

"What am I asking for Jasper? All I want is to love my husband," I giggled and rubbed my nose over his rock hard erection. "You seem uncomfortable baby; do you want me to let you free?" I asked like I was speaking to his cock.

"Bella, please," He moaned and I loved hearing any sound I made him make.

"No need to beg, baby, I'll let you free," I darted my tongue out once and licked his erection over his boxers, "I want to taste you, can I?"

"Just touch me Bella, please," He jerked his hips, and I placed my hand to stop him.

"Hold still," I ordered. Then I pulled his boxers down his legs and threw them somewhere in the kitchen. Before I could resume my place between Jasper's legs, he sat up and pulled my nightgown over my head.

"Now we're even," His fingers traced over my collar bone in a deliciously teasing manner. All I wanted, was to climb on top of him, but I couldn't do that, not yet.

I licked my lips before I engulfed his length with my mouth. He let out a hiss of pleasure, and before I knew it, I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs. We were the type of couple that when we brought pleasure to the other, it brought us our own pleasure.

Jasper laced his hands in my long locks and helped me find the pace he wanted. He'd moan out my name followed by some sort of curse and I would speed back up.

"Bella, gonna come," he ground out with his teeth clenched. No sooner had he said it, did the hot liquid run down my throat. I drank it up greedily and gave his tip a swift kiss. I crawled up Jasper's chest and listen to his heart beat at its rapid pace.

"Let me get my breathing under control, and then, it's your turn pretty girl." Jasper's voice was husky, and he was right. His breathing was erratic, but it matched his heart. I traced my finger over his heart in little patterns.

Suddenly, I was rolled onto my back, and Jasper was between my legs. His face was in between the valley of my breasts, and he licked down toward my belly button. I stopped him by pulling his hair, "I just want you inside me."

Slowly, way to slow for my liking, Jasper positioned himself at my entrance and rocked his hips. The feeling of him inside me would never get old. I felt complete and safe and like nothing in the world could hurt me when we were connected this intimately.

"I love you Bella, and that's never going to change." He whispered directly into my ear. He knew what I needed and gave it to me. My emotions were so on edge that I exploded in ecstasy around him.

Jasper thrust into me three more times before he had his own climax. With his head laid between my neck and shoulder, he placed kisses along my throat and held me until I fell asleep.

I woke up to light feather light kisses being placed on my shoulder and moved to stretch. "Sleeping on the kitchen floor was not the best idea," I groaned.

"Sorry, sweetheart. The storms cleared out," He paused in his normal fashion. "Do you want to go for a walk on the beach to see what she brought in this time?"

"I'd like that," I smiled and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Did you get any sleep?"

"I liked watching you sleep," he traced his fingers down my cheek bones.

We didn't say anything else; we just got up and got dressed. The drive to the beach was also filled with silence. As we walked down the beach, I held onto his pinky and ring finger with my pointer finger locked around them. We just reveled in the time of being together, the storm was over, and now it was time for the clean up.

We walked a good way, down the beach, when Jasper sat down. I followed his actions and sat between his legs. I hated when he was quiet like this, it meant that he was thinking, and when he thought, he did stupid things. Not necessarily stupid, but he liked to make decisions without me and in what he liked to say was in the best interest for me.

"You really think I should go back?" he asked looking out toward the ocean. "I mean, we, do you think we should go back?"

"I think you'll regret it if you don't," I shrugged my shoulders.

"They are going to try and tear us apart." Jasper was trying to find excuses, and I wasn't going to enable him.

"You don't know that. It's been six years since you've spoken to them. Do they even know we are married?" I grabbed his hand and twirled the ring that surrounded his finger.

"Pete and Char know, so I'm sure they told them." He huffed a breath, "I should have brought my board."

"You are not going out there, the currents too rough," I put on my stern face, and he just laughed at me.

"Yes ma'am, so I guess we'll head to Texas huh?" He stood up and dusted the sand off his shorts.

"Looks like it," I agreed as he pulled me up onto my feet.

"I don't want to do this. I hope you know that," His hand clasped in mine just like it had when we first made it to the beach.

"Don't let them take you from me, Jas," I leaned against him so most of our bodies were touching.

"Nothing, or no one, will take you from me," He released my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "We stick together, always."


End file.
